To Catch A Killer
by Noelle C. Malfoy
Summary: This is the sequel to The Return. If you have not read that story, you should otherwise you will be very lost. Date 12 years after Harry and Ginny Married. A crazed killer is on the loose. Where will he strike next? Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK does.

A/N: If you have not read The Return, than I suggest that you go do that now because you are not going to know who some of these characters are or how they came to be. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter 1

Two years had gone by since Harry and Ginny had said "I do" and so much had happened. Ron and Hermione had twin girls, Ashleigh and Robin, the July following the birth of Landon. Not long after that Charlie proposed to Gabriella and they were married that August, and had their son Nicolas Charles Weasley nine months later. Much to everyone's surprise Nicolas was born on May 5, the same day that Landon was born one year earlier. Fred and Angelina found out that same month that due to a terrible Quidditch injury she had suffered a few months back that she was no longer able to have children. So, they adopted a beautiful baby boy named Michael. George and Shelley had both agreed that neither of them were interested in having children and decided to have Shelley's tubes tied in January of that year, much to Mrs. Weasley's horror. Blaise and Katie married, shortly after Charlie and Gabriella, and are the proud parents of a little girl, Kara who will be one in August, and are expecting a little boy very soon to be named Timothy. Bill and Fleur had a little girl, Kaylee who will turn two in June and a son, Laden who will be one in April. The Weasley family had grown so much that Mr. Weasley sold the original Burrow and bought a much larger house that is now known as the Burrow II.

Harry and Ginny built a house in Godric's Hollow on the spot that Harry's parents' house once stood. Gabriella and Charlie lived very near by; their house is also in the village of Godric's hollow. Fred and Angelina ended up buying the Burrow from his father and are living happily with their adopted son Michael. George and Shelley live in a two bedroom flat located in downtown London. Blaise and Katie moved to the village of Derbyshire and purchased a four bed room house.

For Harry and Gabriella eleven years had gone by too fast. Mariska had already received her Hogwarts letter and was preparing to enter the school for her first year. Much to Harry's enjoyment, she was sorted into Gryffindor house.

Two years later, Harry was yet again sending another child to Hogwarts. Everyone commented on how much Landon resembled his father, save for the bright blue eyes and the fiery Weasley temper. Harry was yet again pleased when his son was sorted into Gryffindor house.

Hermione cried when her girls received their Hogwarts letters. Ron was mortified when his daughter Robin was sorted into Slytherin house while her sister Ashleigh went into Ravenclaw.

Another year had gone by and Mariska was now in her third year at Hogwarts. It was now Nicolas' turn to go to Hogwarts. Gabriella was so proud when he was sorted into Ravenclaw house. She always new he was a very bright boy.

That same year Fred and Angelina sent their son Michael off to school at Hogwarts as well. Michael was sorted into Hufflepuff, which caused Fred and Angelina to cry for days.

A/N: This is just the prologue to this story, to let everyone know what happened to each of the parents. Because when I start the story we will be jumping to Mariska's fourth year at Hogwarts. I'll have another chapter up soon. I hope you all will stick with me because this story is packed full of action and adventure.


	2. Beginning To Show Signs

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK does.

Chapter 2

"Over my dead body," Harry yelled. "Will my daughter date him!"

"Oh for goodness sake Harry," Gabriella replied. "This is no different than you vanting to date Karla."

"This is completely different! I was still in school," Harry cried. "I won't allow my daughter to date anyone three years older than her."

"But daddy," Mariska pleaded. "You let me date him last year and he was still three years older. It is the same thing."

"NO," Harry said shaking his head. "Look, when Liam was in school it was different. Now he has a job and is living on his own….No, and that's my final word," he said with a stern look.

Mariska gave her mother a pleading look. "Alright Harry," Gabriella said. "Vhen she is vith you over the summer she von't be seeing Liam, but vhen she is vith me she can," she stated flatly.

Mariska groaned. "That's not fair! Why can't I just keep seeing him?" she asked her mother.

"No Mariska," Gabriella sternly stated. "Vhen you are vith your father, you vill live by his rules. Now go and get your things together. You vill be leaving soon." Mariska opened her mouth to protest. "I said GO!" Gabriella said raising her voice and pointing to the stairs.

Mariska huffed and puffed all the way to Harry's house, she wasn't at all excited about having to spend a month and a half away from Liam. _ An entire month and a half with Landon! Why don't they just kill me now and avoid the Christmas rush!_ "Daddy," Mariska said sweetly. "Is Landon going to be staying with Mrs. Weasley anytime soon?"

"Marcy," Harry said with a sigh. "I'm not going to have another summer with you and Landon fighting. Do I make my self clear?"

Mariska rolled her eyes. "Crystal," she said gritting her teeth. As the car wound down the road, she started thinking about Liam. He's tall, dark haired, and handsome. Why he was even head boy, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and the worlds best kisser. Mariska smiled to herself as she recalled the feel of his lips on hers. She had been so happy when he told her that his grandmother, Madam Rosemeretta, had asked him to manage the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade since she was opening another pub in London. _It seems like ages since I last saw him,_ she thought pulling at a loose string on her pants. _I swear if Landon even thinks about talking to me…I'll kill him!_

Mariska sighed as they pulled up in front of a large white house, just outside of Godric's Hollow. Stepping out the car, Mariska looked back down the road they had just been traveling. She sighed when she couldn't quite spot her house from there. She didn't know why but ever since she was little she would always stare down the lane, almost as if she expected to see her mother running after her. It was silly, but she never felt comfortable in "Ginny's house." It wasn't that she really had anything against Ginny, she just always felt that Ginny made Harry take Landon's side over her for everything. Like just last summer when Landon threw a plate at her and she used magic, illegally, to hang him from the ceiling. She just always felt like a burden where Ginny was concerned. Pulling herself away from the car, Mariska followed Harry into the house. Bidding everyone a strained hello, Mariska ran up the stairs to her room.

"We're going to be having dinner in five minutes," Ginny called after her. "Harry, did you and Gabriella talk about the Liam situation?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, and Gabby said that as long as she is with me she can't see him, but when she is with her it is perfectly fine," he said shaking his head. "I just don't think that a boy who is out of school should be interested in a girl who is just going into her fifth year."

"Harry," Ginny said taking a seat next to him on the sofa. "Three years really isn't all that bad."

"Not you too Gin," Harry said hanging his head. "I've made up my mind. She can't see him and I'm not going to spend the entire summer with you and Marcy trying to talk me into allowing it."

"Don't worry," Ginny said, walking toward the kitchen. "I won't try to do anything. I just thought maybe you'd like to hear what I think about the matter….Landon, go tell Mariska dinner is ready."

An evil grin formed on Landon's face. "Yes mum," he said taking the stairs two at a time. "Oh Marcy," he said pushing her door open. "You need to get your big arse down stairs…its feeding time!"

Leaping off the bed Mariska ran after Landon, who went straight to…Ginny. Mariska cut Landon a look that would scare the warts off a hags face. Taking her seat across from Landon, she kicked him hard under the table.

"Ouch," he cried. "Mum, Marcy kicked me!"

With a sigh, Ginny looked at Mariska. "Don't kick your brother," she said with a stern look.

_Oh joy, another fun filled summer at the Potter house. Merlin please let me die!_

Mariska had never been so happy about return to Hogwarts has she did this year. During the course of her stay with her father, she managed to get her hands on one of his spare invisibility cloaks and a map that she had showed her years ago. Looking around her heart began to race. So many strange things had begun to happen this summer. Mariska was really worried about the fact that most of the dreams she had been having were starting to come true. Just like the vase at the beginning of the summer, she had a dream where Landon jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom and broke Ginny's vase. She had been so scared when it actually happened the next morning. _I must be losing my mind. I wonder where Sarah is._

As if on cue Sarah came walking up. "Hey Marcy," she said with a rather large smile on her face. "You're never going to guess you asked me out this summer."

Mariska smiled. "It wouldn't happen to be Tom would it?"

Sarah smiled. "Yes, I'm so happy," she said pulling Mariska into a hug.

Suddenly Mariska found herself in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She watched as her friend crumpled to the ground and cried. Professor Weasley was holding her in her arms and crying as well.

"Marcy, are you alright?" Sarah asked.

Mariska looked up from the ground. "What happened?" she asked scrambling to her feet.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Sarah said with concern. "You just fell on the ground and started crying.

"Well," Mariska said brushing off her clothes. "My head does hurt. I think I have a migraine."

"Well, lets get on the train," Sarah said still eyeing Mariska suspiciously.

Mariska nodded and followed Sarah into one of the compartments on the train. _That was really strange. I wonder if I'm starting to show signs of being a seer! Best not tell mum until I'm sure, I really don't want to get her hopes up._


	3. The Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK does.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I have been really busy lately and something had to take the back burner. Anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Mariska had returned to Hogwarts and still she was having these wild dreams. It was beginning to scare her how many of them were coming true. Not wanting to tell her mother about the dreams, Mariska just went about her daily routine. Walking down the seventh floor corridor to the Gryffindor common room, Mariska noticed a couple of first years hiding behind a statue. She let out a sigh as she walked toward them. "What are you two doing up this late," she asked, netting her brow.

"We were just…" a red headed girl answered, trying to come up with a valid reason for breaking curfew.

"Well," Mariska replied. "I suggest you head back to your common rooms this instant." She watched as the two first years ran off in the direction of their respective common rooms. _Silly little kids,_ she thought as she gave the password to the fat lady. As she entered the Gryffindor common room, she noticed Sarah sitting in front of the fire.

"Hey Sarah," Mariska said taking a seat next to the girl. "You're never going to guess what I caught these two little first years doing…are you ok?" she asked noticing the look the other girl wore.

Sarah shook her head. "No, Tom said he doesn't want to see me anymore," she cried as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "He wants to be with someone more mature."

"Mature," Mariska exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "What the bloody hell would Tom know about being mature?"

"I hate him," Sarah cried, barely audible.

Mariska watched as her friend wiped tears from her eyes. It really hurt to see such a good friend in pain. It had been her plan to tell Sarah about the trip to Hogsmeade she was planning on taking that night. _I guess now really isn't the time to tell her about that._ "Sarah," Mariska said tucking some hair behind her ear. "Maybe you should go to bed I'm sure that some sleep will do you some good." Sarah nodded and walked off in the direction of the girls' dormitory. Mariska waited until she knew Sarah would be asleep and made her way to her room. Walking to her trunk, she slowly opened it. She began to shift things around until she found what she was looking for. Pulling out the invisibility cloak, she laid the map on her bed. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," she said tapping it with her wand. She watched as Hogwarts castle appeared. With a smile, she headed for the common room. Pulling on the invisibility cloak, she headed down the corridor.

"She's late," Liam mumbled as he paced in front of Honeydukes. At six feet tall, Liam was quite a sight. His blonde hair was slicked back and his blue eyes glowed in the moonlight. At eighteen he had already been through so much. His last year at Hogwarts his mother and father decided to get a divorce, which had broken his heart. It was at that point that he realized that he truly loved Mariska. Before that point she was just a really pretty girl who didn't have much sense, but when he told her about his parents he realized that she was very wise for her age. And when his grandmother decided to put him in charge of the Three Broomsticks, Mariska had been very supportive. He had been so worried about being in charge of such a large pub, but Mariska had sat him down and told him that he truly had what it took to take care of the place. And boy was she right; he had already doubled the profits and was accommodating a much younger crowd. He had been very angry when he received an owl from Mariska telling him that Harry had forbid her to see him while she was under his roof.

"Big git," he mumbled kicking at a rock. "I'd like to see you keep me from seeing her." Liam sighed as he looked at his watch. "Merlin where is she?"

As if on cue, Mariska appeared at the door. "Sorry I'm late. I had a problem with Mrs. Norris," she said with a smile. Returning the smile, Liam pulled her into his arms and planted a spin tingling kiss on her lips. When they broke apart, Mariska replied breathlessly. "Wow."

Liam smiled. "Did you see your father in the paper this morning?" he asked. Mariska shook her head. "Well, I have the prophet at the house. I'll show it to you later."

Mariska looked deep into his blue eyes. "Ok," she said with a devilish grin. "Afterwards." Taking Liam's hand she followed him down the lane to a small cottage. It was white with emerald green shutters, some hedges lined the walls just bellow the windows, and the fence had green ivy growing all over it. The house itself had been decorated modestly with simple furniture, plush rugs, and picture frames scattered here and there. Walking into the foyer, Mariska followed Liam down the hall to his bedroom.

"Potter, Zambini get in here," Marcus Wilson, the head of the Auror department, called down the hall.

Exchanging looks, Harry and Blaise made their way down the hall to Marcus' office. "Yes," Harry said walking up to the desk.

A short balding man looked up from his paper work. "Sit," he said motioning to the chairs before his desk. Marcus was an older wizard in his fifties, who greatly resented being moved from active duty to desk jockey. It was a wide known fact that when the Minister announced that Marcus was appointed to head of the department that Marcus had gone crazy giving the Minister a piece of his mind. Marcus had been Mad-eye Moody's partner in his prime, but now was forced to sit back at watch a younger group of Auror's work field cases. "I just wanted to congratulate you two on being named to the top Auror's list by the Minister of Magic," he said tossing the paper aside. "Since the Minister is so impressed with your work, he has asked me to assign you to a very important case. There was a murder this morning in Surrey and some very important ministry officials were killed," he said handing Harry and Blaise the crime scene photos. "I want you two to head over there and see what you can find out."

"Do we have any leads so far?" Blaise asked surveying the photos.

"As far as suspects go, no. However, we did find a note on one of the bodies," Marcus said handing the note to Blaise.

Scanning the note Blaise handed it to Harry. "What do you make of this?"

**You have been spotted, you have been judged, and you have been found guilty. You're crimes have come back to haunt you.**

Harry looked from the note to the picture of the dead Wizengamomt members. Taking a deep breath, Harry looked up at Marcus. "What's the address?"


	4. I Have A Job For You

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK does.

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Once Harry and Blaise reached the bottom of the grassy knoll, they began to look the bodies over. Mr. Buckman, a leading member of the Wizengamot, lay merely five feet from Mr. Johnson, a Wizengamot member though not as important as Mr. Buckman, and an unidentified witch. Harry began to look around the bodies for any sign of footprints or just something the killer left behind. Looking around Harry noticed something very strange. "Blaise," he said calling the man over. "Look at this; they were not killed by a wand. Whoever did this used a muggle knife."

Bending down next to Mr. Buckman, Blaise looked closely at the laceration on his throat. "You're right, it looks as though someone slit his throat," he said. Turning to Mr. Johnson he inspected his wound. "His is in the torso…and this witch's wound is in the back of the neck."

Harry once again surveyed the crime scene. "They were all dressed like muggles check their pockets for missing wallets," Harry said pointing to Blaise. "Andy, check around for a purse, surely this lady would have been carrying one." Walking to the top of the hill, Harry took in the distance from the town to the knoll. _I don't understand, how did he/she get these two well trained Wizards and a Witch this far from the town?_ Scratching his head, Harry pondered the possibilities. _This doesn't make sense. It appears to be a muggle that killed them, but what about the note? Think Harry think. Why would a muggle kill two Wizards and a Witch and leave a note saying their crimes had come back to haunt them? It couldn't have been a muggle it had to be someone who knows these three, someone who has a score to settle._ "Andy," Harry yelled from atop the hill. "Find out whom that lady is ASAP and pull any case that Mr. Buckman and Mr. Johnson were involved in."

Mariska yawned as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table. "Good morning," she said pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Good morning," Sarah replied, she was still a little depressed about her boyfriend breaking up with her.

Spreading some jam on her toast, Mariska noticed her mother and Ginny whispering intensely to one another. _I wonder what they're talking about._ She watched as they poured over what appeared to be the Daily Prophet. "Have you gotten your copy of the paper today?" she asked. Sarah nodded and tossed the paper to Mariska who began to scan the headlines.

**Three Ministry Officials Murdered in Surrey**

**Yesterday three Ministry Officials were found dead just outside of Surrey. The Ministry has released the names of the three victims: Mr. Douglas Buckman- leading member of the Wizengamot, Mr. Richard Johnson- right hand man to Mr. Buckman and also a member of the Wizengamot, and Mrs. Beverley Jones- the Minister of Magic's personal secretary. There is still no word on why the three were murdered. Late last night a statement was released by Mr. Harry Potter who is working the case along with his partner Mr. Blaise Zambini. It reads as follows:**

**"We are working hard to discover who committed this vicious crime. If anyone has any leads that can bring this criminal to justice please contact the Auror Department. We swear that we will hunt down the person who did this."**

**We will keep you posted on any breaks in this story. Again if you have any knowledge of the criminal's whereabouts please contact the Auror Department.**

"Can you believe this?" Mariska said handing the paper to Sarah. "Three ministry officials' dead, not to mention one is the Minister's personal secretary."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Marcy, but I really don't care what happens with the ministry. I have more important things to think about."

"Like what, may one ask?"

"Like getting Tom back," Sarah said looking down the table at Tom. "I'm not giving up with out a fight."

Mariska laughed and continued her breakfast, she watched as her mother and Ginny continued to hold their conversation. _What are they talking about?_ Suddenly she was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of screams. Looking across the Great Hall, she noticed that Robin and Ashleigh were fighting, yet again. "They'll never learn to get along," she said picking up her books. Mariska watched as Ashleigh took a swing at Robin who quickly responded with a jab to the nose. "Honestly, you'd think that those two would just use their wands instead of Muggle dueling," Mariska said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry Marcy, but your cousin's are very much mental," Sarah said following Mariska out the Great Hall.

"They're not my cousins," Mariska said with a smile. "At least not by blood, praise Merlin!" The two girls laughed all the way to potions class, where they found Professor Snape to be in a very foul mood.

Snape stomped into the classroom in a particularly bad mood. As he was walking to his desk he caught a glimpse of Mariska whispering to Sarah. "20 points from Gryffindor," he announced as he took his seat.

"That's rubbish," Mariska muttered as she opened her text book.

"And another 20 for Ms. Hargitay's inability to remain silent," Snape yelled starring pointedly at Mariska. "Now, if Ms. Hargitay is finished we will begin class…we are making the Draft of the Nocturnal…the instructions are on the board and can also be found on page 406 in your text. I expect complete silence."

As Mariska began to read over the instructions she noticed how difficult this potion was. Her eyes scanned the page and rested on a particularly interesting passage:

**The potion produces a transfixed state, a milliliter will cause a person to stay awake for a period of forty-eight hours and not recall any event that occurred. The person will, to others, seem to be the living dead. Thus the effect is often confused with Inferni…. **

Mariska's mind trailed off to her trip to Hogsmeade the previous night. She smiled to herself as she recalled the feel of Liam's arms around her. She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of a screaming Snape.

"50 points from Gryffindor," he cried as Michael Borden's, an idiot in a league all his own, cauldron began to ooze green slime onto the floor.

Mariska glanced at the clock and noticed that only ten minutes had gone by. She sighed as he began to work on her potion. By the time class had ended Gryffindor has lost 120 points. "I wonder what miffed him off," Mariska said walking toward the grand staircase.

"No telling," Sarah replied. "You know Snape, it doesn't take much to make him go mental."

Harry sighed as he looked over the crime scene photos yet again. "I'm missing something," he cried in frustration. "I have to be missing something, none of this makes any sense."

Blaise looked up from the files on his desk. "I have the same feeling, but we have looked at this from every possible angle. Clearly there is no connection between the first three murders and this one."

Harry sighed. "There has to be, the killer left a note just like they did at the last murder. There has to be a connection somewhere," he said reading over a file.

"Look, Sammy Harmon had nothing in common with those three officials," Blaise said tossing her file at Harry. "Other than they all worked at the ministry, but Sammy's note didn't really say anything about being guilty."

Suddenly Harry jumped up from his chair. Quickly crossing the room he pulled out the note from the last murder and read it again.

**No one said that life was fair. Come and find me if you dare.**

"Call me crazy, but I don't believe that these notes are directed at the victims," Harry said scanning the note again. "He is taunting someone, but whom?"

"Well, maybe it is at Marcus," Blaise said scratching his head. "The killer would have no way of knowing which Auror would be working the case, but they would know that whatever evidence was found old Marcus would be one of the first to see it."

Harry looked at Blaise and smiled. "You my friend are a genius," he said picking up the files on his desk. "We need to go and have a talk with Marcus and see who would have a grudge against him."

"Half the people in Azkaban," Blaise said following Harry down the hall.

Harry smiled. "Well, we can narrow it down to those who have just been paroled in the last three days."

Blaise smiled. "Well Mr. Potter, I do believe we just had a major break in our case," Blaise said as they knocked on Marcus' door.

"Did you get the job done?" a tall man who had a hood pulled over his eyes only revealing his nose and lips asked, as he took a seat at a dust table in the back of the Boars Nest pub.

A skinny black haired man with a crooked nose nodded. "You don't have to worry about a thing she's dead," he said taking a sip of his fire whiskey. Looking around the room he suddenly found the courage to question his employer. "You never did tell me what these people did to you," he said narrowing his eyes.

The hooded man licked his lips. "I've suffered a lot at the hands of these people. As far as what they did, that is none of your concern," he said looking around the room. "I have another job for you, Silas."

The skinny man looked up with interest. "Who is it now and what are you willing to pay, Marvolo?" Silas asked, running his hand through his greasy hair.

Marvolo slide a piece of paper across the table. "Everything you need to know is written right there and make sure you follow that to the letter. I want that bastard's brain to be boiling over all of this," he said just before walking to the door.

Silas watched as Marvolo left. Then opening the paper, he laughed as he read the name written. "Easier said than done."


	5. The Next TwentyFour Hours

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK does.

A/N: Well (clears throat), I'm not really sure how to take this no reviews thing…I'm not sure if you all just didn't like the last chapter or what. (Now Crying) well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

"No please," a woman cried as she scrambled to get to her feet. "I'll give you anything you want just don't hurt me."

Laughing a skinny black haired man closed the gap between him and the woman. "You must pay for your crimes," he said pulling out a knife.

"Please," the woman cried, still trying to get away. "Please don't do this." Scrambling to her feet the lady took off toward the stairs. She could hear the heavy footsteps of the man close behind her. Quickly she tossed a chair down the stairs that momentarily tripped the intruder up. _I have to get out of here,_ she thought as she locked herself in an upstairs bedroom. Scanning the room for a getaway, she heard the heavy breathing of the man coming down the hall, _Merlin help,_ she thought as she ripped open the window. Just as she was climbing out a hand grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her to the floor. With a loud thud she hit the floor hard. "Please," she pleaded.

"It is time," the man said as he raised the knife above his head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mariska awoke with a start; she had been having a horrible dream. Getting out of bed, she walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. "Not again," she whispered to her reflection. "Dear Merlin please, not again." Crouching down on the floor, Mariska began to lightly sob. The dreams had stopped after a while and they were never this detailed. She had heard everything before it was only images, but now it was like she was really there. _Who was that man?_ Pulling her knees to her chest, she laid her head against them and continued to ponder over the dream. It had been so real, her breath was short, almost as though she had been running herself. Wiping her eyes she stood up and walked back to her room. Walking over to Sarah's bed, Mariska began to shake her lightly. "Wake up," she whispered.

Rolling over, Sarah gave Mariska a very confused look. "Marcy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I had another dream," Mariska replied, wiping at her eyes again. "I think someone has been murdered."

Sarah sat up and glanced around the room. "Are you sure," she asked hesitantly. "I mean, I know that most of your dreams have come true lately, but maybe this isn't what it seems."

Mariska shook her head. "No, I think it's real. I'm going to have a talk with mum," she said pulling on her robe. "I have to tell her about this."

Sarah nodded and began to pull her robe on as well. "I'll go with you just in case we run into Snape or someone."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Looking up from his work, Blaise noticed the dark circles under Harry's eyes. "You really need to get some sleep," he said.

"You look just as bad as I do," Harry replied. "I'm not giving up on this right now." Laying his head down on his desk, Harry heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he mumbled.

"Harry," Andy said walking into the room. "This letter came for you this morning."

Harry sat up and took the letter. He smiled as she recognized Gabriella's hand writing. Breaking the seal he scanned the letter.

**Harry,**

** I have had a talk vith Mariska; she has begun to have premonitions. Last night she dreamed about a voman being murdered. She claims to not know the ladies name or the name of the attacker, but she has described the murder has having happened in an older type house. She says the voman vas killed in an upstairs bedroom.** **I do not know if this is related to anything or not as ve both know not all premonitions come true. Mariska has asked that you please look into this.**

**Gabriella**

Blaise watched as Harry stared hard at the letter. "What's wrong?" he asked. Harry looked up at him and without a word handed him the letter. Looking over the letter, Blaise felt a sudden tug at his middle. "That's our crime scene," he said looking at the photos on his desk. "We haven't even briefed Marcus yet, how could she possible know what happened?"

Harry shook his head. "Gabriella's family has a long line of seers and Mariska is now one of them," suddenly Harry felt a heavy burden lift. "If she saw what happened in that house, then she saw who did it."

Suddenly catching on, Blaise smiled. "She can tell us what he looks like," he said jumping up from his chair.

"Where are you two going?" Andy asked.

"To Hogwarts," Harry and Blaise replied in unison, as they ran out the door.

Walking up to Harry's desk, Andy picked up the note found on the murder victim this morning.

**The time has come. You must now pay for what you have done!**

"He loves to talk in riddles," Andy said reading the note again. "I wonder what all this means." Tossing the note down, he returned to his desk and began reading the Auror training manual. Andy had always had a fascination with becoming an Auror and was now just weeks away from joining Harry and Blaise. Having worked at a desk in the Auror department since he left Hogwarts, Andy was able to do a few things out in the field. Harry and Blaise had taken him under their wings and let him tag along on some interesting cases. Andy was very grateful for all the help that they had given him and was really pleased when they told him to join them for drinks after work. "Oh yeah, I'm moving up in the world," he said turning the page.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Weeks had gone by since the last murder and things had finally begun to settle down though everyone was still on their guard. Harry was having a hard time with the crazy notes that the killer had left behind, he was beginning to really sweat this one out. Blaise had been very excited when his wife, Katie, told him that they were expecting another child. This made child made number four already they had two girls, Kara and Elizabeth, and a son, Timothy. Blaise had been bouncing off the walls when he showed up at work that morning.

"Katie's pregnant!" Blaise announced with a large smile. "Can you believe it, another child," he said handing Harry a cigar.

"You know," Harry said eyeing the cigar. "Most people don't give these out until the baby is born."

"I know, I just…" Blaise said rubbing his hands together. "I'm excited alright."

Harry laughed as he began to read back over the case files on his desk. Mariska had been very helpful with the murder's description. The problem was that everyone was just too damn nervous that they would call in a sighting that would pan out to nothing. Having spent the last few weeks running down useless tip-offs, Harry and Blaise had decided that they were to have a boy's night out. "Did you invite Andy?" Harry asked pushing the files away.

"To what?" Blaise asked a little confused.

"To have drinks tonight," he replied. "Please tell me you didn't forget."

Slapping his forehead, Blaise gave Harry a sorrowful look. "I already promised Katie that I'd go to her sister's dinner party. Sorry mate."

Harry sighed and began to look over the Nelson file again. It was strange to him that this woman was killed, considering that she was in no way connected to the ministry or to Marcus. Rereading the note, Harry scratched his head. "Blaise…" he began but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Andy walked in breathing heavily. "There has been another murder!" he cried. "Marcus wants you both in his office right now."

Harry and Blaise exchanged a quick glance and headed out the door to Marcus' office.

"Harry, Blaise, sit down," Marcus said pointing to the chairs before his desk. "There has been another murder in London," he said handing Harry the case file.

"Where's the note?" Harry asked searching the file.

Marcus gave Harry a grave look. "I'm afraid that you were wrong about the killer," he said handing Harry the scrap of parchment. "He isn't taunting me."

Harry's eyes widened as he read the note from the murder.

**Mr. Potter,**

** Surely I thought you would have been a much better sport in these games. I'm not sure why you haven't pieced all of this together yet, but I'm confident in the fact that you will be on my trail before long. Twenty-four hours Mr. Potter, that's how long you have to stop this next death. I'll even be a good sport and tell you that I'm in London. I do hope that you're able to help this poor woman she has suffered enough as it is, but blood must be spilled for all that you have done. Don't forget the clock is ticking.**

**-Marvolo**

Harry stared at the paper in his hands. "He's after me," he said handing the note to Blaise. "Twenty four hours to search all of London! I'll never make it in time," he said running his hands through his hair.

"Sure we will," Blaise said patting Harry's back. "I'll let Katie know that I'm not going to make it to this dinner party. We'll go over all of these files again and again, until we find the pattern."

Harry nodded. "Alright," he said, as he stood to leave. "Marcus, don't bother going home. We're going to need you on this one."

Marcus smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said grabbing his cloak. "But first things first, we need a good dinner; my treat." Blaise and Harry both nodded and followed Marcus out the office.

A/N: So, what do you think? It might be a while before the next chapter is up; a lot of things have to happen so count on it being rather long. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so, go ahead and push that little button and tell me what you think. Thanks again.


	6. The Malicious Deed

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK does.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I hope you all enjoy and review.

Chapter 6

Harry stared as the people made their way around London without a single care. His mind was churning with thoughts about where to start looking for this crazed killer. Blaise and Marcus were waiting to be seated at the trendy new pub located just north of Mango Rubies called The Tavern on the Green. Harry had managed to get a moment alone to have a smoke, which is something he did only when he couldn't handle the pressure of a situation. He took a deep breath as he watched the stars twinkle in the sky. He noticed quickly that the moon was nowhere in sight. His heart began to pound hard as he thought about where the next victim could be. He had spent the entire trip to the tavern thinking about the notes, but he resolved that none of them could be clues to who is next.

"Come on Harry, our table is ready," Blaise said tapping Harry on the shoulder.

Tossing his cigarette aside, Harry followed Blaise into the pub. He took in the sight of the enormous dinning room. The waiters were all dressed in black slacks and white button-up dress shirts. The tables were covered in fine white linen, and had a beautiful flower arrangement in the center. Taking a seat at his table, Harry ordered a glass of fire whiskey on the rocks. Looking around the room he recognized many of the customers as prominent members of the wizard community. He sighed as he thought that anyone of them could be the next victim or even the killer. Slowly he began to mull over everything that the notes had said. "_You have been spotted, you have been judged, you have been found guilty. Your crimes have come back to haunt you." "No one said life was fair. Come and find me if you dare." "The time has come. You must pay for what you have done." "Mr. Potter, Surely I thought you would have been a much better sport in these games. I'm not sure why you haven't pieced all of this together yet, but I'm confident in the fact that you will be on my trail before long. Twenty-four hours Mr. Potter, that's how long you have to stop this next death. I'll even be a good sport and tell you that I'm in London. I do hope that you're able to help this poor woman she has suffered enough as it is, but blood must be spilled for all that you have done. Don't forget the clock is ticking. -Marvolo" Marvolo, why does that sound familiar? I know I've heard that name before now! If he's taunting me, than I have to be connected to all of these people somehow. Think Harry, Mr. Buckman- Wizengamot member. I haven't had any contact with him since the order, same with Mr. Johnson. Mrs. Jones, I didn't even meet her until I came to work at the ministry. I never really talked to her. Sammy, I've known since Hogwarts she was in the DA and I went out with her a few times. Beth Stapleton again Hogwarts and the DA. Roger Eyre, same with him. Ok, so he is killing everyone I've come in contact with…No, there has to be a deeper connection somewhere. Marvolo…Tom Riddle! _ Again, Harry scanned the room. He shook his head at his last thought. There was no way that Tom Riddle was behind these murders. He laughed to himself at the stupidity of the thought. He smiled as a pretty waitress walked up to the table.

She had black hair that was pulled back in a tight bun that McGonagall would have been proud of. "Can I take your order?" she asked with a smile. Harry noticed how her blue eyes twinkled in the soft glow of the candle light. She was around five three and had a face that would rival Gabriella's. If he wasn't a married man he would have asked her for a date. "And for you sir?" she said turning to Harry.

"I'm married," he said holding up his left hand to reveal a gold band.

Smiling as though this were a normal response to her question, she replied, "Congratulations." As Blaise and Marcus exchanged humored looks, she smiled again. "Have you decided what you'll have for dinner or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'll have the soup," Harry replied blushing at his stupidity.

"Good choice, I'll be back shortly with your orders," she said as she turned and walked away.

Glancing from Blaise to Marcus, Harry shook his head. "Not a word out of either one of you." Blaise and Marcus both fell out with laughter the minute he finished his sentence. "Ok, that's enough out of the two of you," Harry said shaking his head. "Let's talk about something else."

Clearing his throat, Blaise tried to fight back the grin on his face. "Any ideas as to who the note is referring to?"

"No," Harry said taking a sip of his drink. "The only thing all of these people have in common is me. All of the victims at some point or other have met me or were friends of mine. So, that leaves everyone I know."

"Actually you can narrow that down even further," Marcus said scratching his head. "We know that it's a _woman_ that knows you."

Harry sighed as he thought about all of his acquaintances who are women. "Do you know how many people I know that are women! I have friends, former schoolmates, women I work with, and the list goes on." Harry again scanned the room almost as if he thought he was being watched. "There is no way I can save her."

"Sure you can," Blaise said patting Harry on the back. "Look, Marvolo said that he's in London. So, we can narrow it down to all the women that you know that live in London. We can do this, mate."

"I don't know," Harry said taking a long sip from his drink. "What do you think Marcus?"

"If you want to catch a dark wizard you have to think like a dark wizard," he said. "Now call to mind what that note really said." Harry and Blaise each exchanged confused looks.

"It said that he was going to kill a woman in London in twenty four hours," Harry replied dryly.

"No, the note said that _he_ was in London. He never mentioned that the woman was," Marcus said in a lowered voice.

The streets were empty as a hooded man made his way down the narrow lanes. Glancing toward the sky, he noticed that the moon was no where in sight. His breaths were long and raspy as he headed down a deserted alley. Staring blankly ahead, he wasn't even distracted by the sound of a growling dog. He strolled along the filth- covered streets as though this was part of his everyday routine. When he reached a dead end, he pulled out a long piece of wood and turned to the wall to his right. Just as he was about to tap the wall, a loud clatter caught his attention. Spinning around he came face to face with an old homeless man. Slowly a grin formed on his face, as he raised the wand above his head the old man's eyes filled with fear as a green light shot from the end.

Returning to his work, he tapped the bricks and muttered a spell under his breath. The bricks disappeared to reveal a door. Taking hold of the knob, he turned it and walked slowly up the stairs. He cursed softly as he watched a rather large rat scurry across the floor. Shaking off the jitters, he turned to the door labeled fifteen. He tapped the door three times and waited for the answer.

"Who's there?" a voice called out. "What's your business here?" When he received no answer, Silas looked through the peep hole. His breath caught in his chest as he took in the hooded figure. Slowly, Silas pulled the door open. He gave a half smile as the hooded man entered the flat without invitation. "M-Marvolo," Silas stuttered. "I wasn't expecting you." Silas watched as Marvolo took a seat on the old tattered sofa. Walking slowly to the sitting room, Silas took a seat opposite Marvolo.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity to Silas. He watched as Marvolo tapped his fingers on the arm of the sofa. In all of Silas' days as a hired "Snuff Man," he had never come across someone as menacing as Marvolo. Silas had lived a good life before that fateful day at the Boars Head pub. He had graduated from Hogwarts a proud Gryffindor. Right after graduating, Silas had joined the Aurors, but was put out of a job when he took a nasty fall during the second war against Voldemort. He had spent a whole year in St. Mungo's only to be told that he would not be able to return to the job he once loved so dearly. That had been the final straw, Silas seemed to lose touch with reality and soon joined what the Wizard Community called "Scum Raiders." Silas could still remember arresting the "Scum Raiders." At the time they had seemed like a gang of misfits in the wizard community, but now this gang of misfits was all that he had. It had really not been his intention to become a "Snuff Man" when he joined, but with little money he had a very difficult choice. Now, the choice that he made all of those years ago landed him in a chair opposite a very dangerous man.

Marvolo cleared his throat as he raised his head just enough to see Silas. "I have another job for you." He watched in excited glee as Silas let out an involuntary quiver. "This is very important, Silas and must be done in no less than twenty-four hours."

Silas' heart almost came to a stop as Marvolo gave him the details to the next murder. "B-But," Silas began, but couldn't find the courage to question Marvolo any further. "I'll have it done by this time tomorrow." Silas watched as Marvolo made his way to the door. "How am I supposed to get in, you know how well protected that place is."

Marvolo slowly turned to face Silas. Wearing an evil grin he said, "Don't worry, she'll be in Hogsmeade."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"It's already being arranged," Marvolo replied as he pulled open the door and disappeared.

Silas stood rooted to the spot he had been occupying during their conversation. It was finally all beginning to make sense now. Marvolo wasn't settling a grudge that he had with each of the victims, he was trying to settle a grudge with Harry Potter.

"I said be QUIET!" Ginny yelled to the fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. The room grew so very quiet that you could hear the sounds of turning pages. Ginny watched the students and thanked her lucky stars that the Christmas holidays were getting closer. _Only one more month of this! Praise Merlin a break is on the way._ Picking up her DADA text book, Ginny began to review the chapters she had set the students to reading. She had been too distracted last night to work out a lesson plan for any of her classes. Still she couldn't wait to tell Harry the good news. It was just last night that she had visited Madam Pompfrey for a sour stomach only to receive the news that she was in fact pregnant with her second child. A big smile formed on Ginny's face as the thoughts filled her head. _A new baby oh, I do hope I have a little girl._

Mariska angrily flipped the pages of her text casting evil looks at Ginny every few turns. She quickly noticed the big smile Ginny wore and narrowed her eyes even more. _Oh how I do loathe her!_ Turning to Sarah, Mariska noticed that she was passing notes to a fellow Gryffindor. Trying to signal Sarah that Ginny had caught sight of the note passing, Mariska sighed as Ginny rose from her desk.

"Sarah and Rachel, I'll see you both in detention Saturday at eight," Ginny said as the bell tolled, signaling the end of class.

"Just a few more hours and I'll be with Liam," Mariska said as she and Sarah made their way to the Great Hall.

"You know," Sarah began as they took their regular seats. "Someday your dad is going to realize that map is missing."

Mariska let out a small laugh as she piled her plate with lettuce. "No, Dad is too busy working on this seriral killer thing to even notice a scrap of parchment missing."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

The streets of Hogsmeade were crowded as Silas made his way to the Three Broomsticks. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that he still had three hours before the attack. Looking around the room he found an empty booth in the back. Taking a seat he motioned for the barkeep. "I'll have a double firewhiskey on the rocks," he said as the young boy nodded and walked to the bar. Silas was amazed at the youth of the barkeep, he couldn't have been more than eighteen years old. Taking a long swig of his drink he glanced back at his watch. All there was to do now was wait.

Two and a half hours had passed and Silas nursed yet another drink. He wasn't to keen on what was about to happen. He glanced at his watch. "The letter will have arrived by now," he muttered. Tossing some money on the table, he headed for the door. He knew that it would only take five minutes for her to get to HoneyDukes from Hogwarts. He pulled on his cloak as the cold breeze picked up outside the pub. "Merlin, give me strength," he whispered, as he disappeared into the crowd.

Mariska folded up the letter from Liam and placed it in the bottom of her trunk. She was surprised when he asked her to meet him a little early, after all it really wasn't like him to close the Three Broomsticks early. She shrugged as she pulled on the invisibility cloak. Everyone was asleep, she tip-toed so she wouldn't wake them. _I wonder why he closed so early._

It didn't take more than five minutes for her to reach the basement of HoneyDukes. She pulled her cloak tight around her so she wouldn't be caught by anyone passing by. She was surprised to find that the door was locked, muttering a quick spell, she pushed open the door. Just when she was about to remove the cloak, she noticed Ginny standing outside with a man who……. was not her father. She moved closer to the shop window to get a better angle and see if she could hear any of the conversation. She was shocked by the sight that met her eyes.

Ginny stood at an angle to the shop window as a hooded man held a knife threateningly at her. Mariska felt hot tears slide down her cheeks as the man thrust the knife into her stomach. She could hear the agony in the cry that left Ginny lips. She heard a scream that she later realized came from her. The hooded man looked through the glass. Mariska ducked low, forgetting that she wore the invisibility cloak. The hooded man turned back to Ginny's bleeding body and slid the knife across her throat.

Mariska watched as the hooded man disappeared with a loud snap. She had never felt this lonely feeling before now. She pulled open the door to the shop and began to clean the blood off of Ginny as much as she could. She then noticed a sheet of parchment that the killer must have left. Her heart nearly stopped when she read the words….

**Mr. Potter, **

**Your ignorance has cost you more than you'll ever imagine.**

**-Marvolo **


	7. Bloody Azkaban

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, JK does.

A/N: First off I just want to tell everyone that it was vital to the plot line that Ginny be killed, which you will all understand when I get to the climax and the reveal of Marvolo. However that is still many chapters away. I just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed, I love to get any kind of feed back on a story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter…and again I'm sorry for the bombshell of killing Ginny, it broke my heart to do it, but again I had too.

Chapter 7

Harry walked nervously up the walk to his house; his twenty four hours had ended. The time had passed faster than Harry had thought it would and all he had to show for the night's skull session was a list of women he knew. When morning came it would bring with it the name of Marvolo's victim and another note. Slipping the key into the lock, Harry pushed open the front door to reveal an empty house. He had come home to an empty house every night since Landon had started going to Hogwarts, but for some reason this was the darkest of all darks. He reached for the light switch with his wand at the ready as though when the room lit up he'd find someone sitting it his easy chair.

Walking to the kitchen, Harry pulled open the refrigerator looking for something to eat. Taking in everything, Harry felt his stomach turn sour. He then turned to the liquor cabinet and pulled out his old friend. He knew it was silly to drink away the pain he was feeling. After all it would only numb it for a little while, but he felt that only applied to people who were having little problems not problems that involved a crazed serial killer. He felt the familiar sting as the firewhiskey slid down his throat.

"How did I get here?" he asked himself as he took a seat at the table. The day his parents had him they had begun to plan his future, but a deranged man had ended any hope that Harry had at a normal childhood. Now, another man had attacked his semi-normal life bringing it to a very dangerous ledge. He hadn't asked for any of this, but somehow someone always found a way to stop his happiness. "Merlin," he sighed as he filled his glass again. "Help me figure this out." Slamming back the remaining firewhiskey, Harry returned the bottle to its former place of rest and headed for the stairs. Once he reached his bedroom he found himself wishing that Ginny was home. Pulling back the bed covers, Harry climbed on his side never even bothering to remove his work clothes. He turned and laid his hand on Ginny's pillow. "Good night Ginny," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Mr. Potter,**

**Your ignorance has cost you more than you'll ever imagine.**

**-Marvolo**

Mariska's heart pounded as she read the words over and over again. She didn't understand why the hooded man had done this. Looking down at Ginny's lifeless body, Mariska pocketed the note. "I'm sorry Ginny," she said kissing her forehead. "But I have to leave now. I love you," she said as she pulled the cloak tight around her. She knew that shops would begin to open in a few hours. Although it hurt to leave her step mother lying lifeless on the sidewalk she couldn't risk the hooded man finding out that she saw the murder.

When she returned to the Gryffindor common room, Mariska took a seat in front of the fire. She could feel the hot tears as they fell from her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she thought about Ginny. Glancing at the stairs that led to the boys' dorms, Mariska's heart began to ache for a sleeping Landon. When morning came the news would spread like wildfire and both she and Landon would be taken to McGonagall's office to receive the tragic news. She could feel how heavy her eyelids were, but to sleep would mean relief and she had a guilty conscience.

She knew she shouldn't have taken the killer's note, but she felt that if this looked like some random killing that Harry wouldn't be so worried about the serial killer cases; after all he needed time to grieve later she would come up with a way to reveal the note. As she made her way to the girls' dormitory she thought about all the things that were about to change and how she had hated spending summers with Ginny. Now, she wished she could just have two more minutes with her so she could tell her how much she really cared about her and how she couldn't have asked for anyone better. _It's strange how you don't know how much you care about someone until they're gone._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry awoke at seven the next morning. Having had a restless nights sleep; he decided to owl in sick. After all if the note said anything terribly important then Blaise would get in touch with him. In truth he was afraid of what Marvolo had done this time and what he would have in store for Harry next. Rolling onto his back, Harry tried to get some more sleep only to be denied by the terrible thoughts running through his mind. Finally giving up he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Harry looked himself over in the mirror. He noticed how much his face had aged in the past few years. Gone was the tight skin and jet black hair. In its place were gray strains peeping out at the temples and wrinkles around the mouth and eyes. With age came wisdom, understanding, and the knowledge of what is right and wrong. That is in normal everyday situations; he was able to take all of that and guide his children. He was able to use all of that in guiding himself, but when it came to this case he felt like the helpless little eleven year old who stood waiting to be sorted.

Nothing in this killers method made any sense; it was random and yet at the same time well thought out. The conclusion that Harry came up with was that: To Marvolo this whole thing is a game and Harry is the contestant. So, like every game there are rules the problem is that he is having trouble pin pointing what those are. With a sigh, Harry began to get dressed. He wanted to be ready to go to the office just in case Blaise owled him with any news.

As he stood in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet, Harry heard a knock at the door. He was not expecting any company and if it were Blaise he would have owled a head of time. Harry grabbed his wand and walked to the dining room window. Glancing out toward the road he noticed the official Ministry cars. His heart began to beat faster as he then noticed who was sitting in the back seat. Harry shook his head in disbelief as he watched Mr. and Mrs. Weasley get out the car. His mind began to race as he remembered that Hermione, Angelina, and Katie all were in London last night. He heard the second knock and knew he should answer it, but his feet were rooted to the floor.

When the third knock sounded, Harry found his voice. "C-Come in," he said fighting the terrible thoughts that were running through his head. He could hear the footsteps as everyone piled into the living room. Harry could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that something terrible had happened. He could see the look of utter horror on Ron's face and he just knew that something had happened to Hermione. It wasn't until Marcus entered that reality sunk in. "No," Harry heard himself say, but he couldn't remember speaking.

The room was spinning and Harry felt his heart break. He watched as Marcus laid a file on the kitchen table. He didn't even have to read the name to know what the file contained. Tears began to fill his eyes as Ginny's face entered his mind. She couldn't be dead she was at Hogwarts right now getting ready to teach her students. Ginny was fine. She had to be fine, but deep down he knew the truth.

"Harry," Marcus said placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we…."

"Don't say it," Harry said turning to face the older man.

"Harry," Marcus pleaded with sympathy. "You know this is hard for me, but I'm afraid it's my job."

"Where are my kids?" Harry asked, as tears fell from his eyes.

"They're with Hermione at the Ministry," Ron replied. It was easy to see the tear tracks that lined the distance between his eyes and jaw.

Turning to the case file, Harry opened the folder. He quickly noticed that the crime scene photos were missing as was Marvolo's note. Harry gave Marcus a puzzled look. "This is missing photos and the note."

Marcus shook his head. "Harry, there was no note at the crime scene," he replied. "However we did search Ginny's office and found a note there."

Harry's head began to spin. "He was in Hogwarts?"

"No," Marcus replied hesitantly. "The note in Ginny's office was from you." Noticing the confused look Harry wore, Marcus sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, but I'm afraid that I have to ask you where you were at midnight last night."

"Are you saying that I'm a suspect?" Harry asked as his grief turned to anger. "I didn't kill my wife!"

"Harry," Ron said taking a step closer. "We don't think you killed Ginny, but tell us where you were."

Harry looked around the room. Everyone seemed to have the same thought running through their minds. "I was at home."

"Do you have anyone who can confirm that?" Marcus asked with a sigh.

Tears again began to stream down Harry's face. "You know I don't."

Marcus shook his head, this was the last thing he wanted to be doing. "Harry," Marcus said pulling out a pair of silver hand cuffs. "I'm sorry about this. I truly am." Harry nodded as he placed his hands behind his back. "Harry Potter you are under arrest for the murder of Ginny Potter pending an official investigation by the Aurors' of the Ministry of Magic by order of the Minister of Magic Mr. Harold Shylow. You will await your trial in Azkaban unless proven innocent by evidence brought forth by the team investigating your crimes. Do you understand what I have told you?"

Harry shook his head. "I understand what you've said, but I don't understand why I'm being put away for a crime I could never commit," Harry replied. Turning to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he added, "You know I didn't do this."

Throwing her arms around Harry, Mrs. Weasley cried. "We're going to get you the best defense team that money can buy. You just hang in there Harry we've got this whole thing under control."

When they reached Azkaban there were reports everywhere waiting to get a good shot of Harry. He knew that they would have a field day with this story. By morning he would have been seen in Hogsmeade by twenty people who never existed. What hurt him the most was that all the papers would say the same thing, that he, Harry Potter, had killed the love of his life. As the car came to a stop, Harry asked, "Am I going to be able to attend the funeral?" He could tell by the look on Marcus' face that the answer was no.

Stepping out of the car, Harry was bombarded by thousands of questions.

"Mr. Potter why did you kill your wife?" he heard one witch ask.

"Mr. Potter why did you cheat on your wife?"

"Mr. Potter are you planning on killing more people?"

Harry hung his head as thousands of cameras went off. All of his years as an Auror had come down to this being led away to Azkaban. Looking up at the large building and its great stone walls, Harry recalled the day it was built. The original building sat on an island and was guarded by dementors, but the cells were becoming too crowded. So, the Ministry ordered that a new building be built. Little did Harry know that he was to one day be placed behind the bars of this prison. The original building was now a hot tourist attraction and the former cafeteria was converted into a fine restaurant.

The new Azkaban had been built by its own prisoners, under the supervision of the Aurors. Stepping inside the gates, Harry saw the faces of all the people he had helped put away over the years. "Oh yeah, I'm going to be very popular here," Harry said as he watched Theodore Nott crack his knuckles.

"Don't worry Harry," Marcus said leading him to the guard's office for sign in. "I've arranged it so you're not mixed in with the main stream criminals."

As they made their way to the guard's office, Harry suddenly remembered Azkaban nickname: Bloody Azkaban. He had forgotten how much trouble the guards had been having with the crime rate just inside the prison walls. Suddenly Marcus' comment didn't seem to make Harry feel any better. He was well aware that every guard in the prison had a price; he also knew that most of the prisoners here would be willing to pay anything for just one minute alone with their old pal Harry.

After being signed in, Harry was led down cell block B; where he was placed in a cell in the far back. He watched as the guard slid the door shut. Looking around the room he noticed that privacy was going to be next to impossible so, there was no way he would be able to just sit and let out all the bottled up pain from Ginny's lose. He then began to think of his two kids, they were going to know that their father was in Azkaban. They would have to face Ginny's funeral alone. Oh sure the Weasley's would be there, but with Harry gone he knew they would feel alone.

Apparently this had been Marvolo's plan all a long, to have Harry put away. To blemish his good name and drive a wedge between him and what was left of his family. He had to admit that Marvolo was very meticulous with details; he was almost positive that so form of evidence was or will be planted at Harry's home or on Ginny's body linking him to the murder. Taking a seat on his cot, Harry sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he said as tears spilled out of his eyes. "But I promise you this; I will track him down and kill him. He is going to suffer for what he has done!"


	8. Two For One

Disclaimer: I don't HP, JK does.

Chapter 8

The news of Harry's arrest spread like wildfire throughout all of the Wizard community. In ever pub, inn, and restaurant people chatted about his motive for killing his wife. Some claimed that he had cheated on Ginny and that he killed her so he could be with his lover. Others said that he had discovered Ginny was cheating on him and he killed her in a heated moment. A few said that this serial killer had set him up because he was getting too close to solving the case. Then there were those who claimed that Harry himself was the serial killer and his motive was that he had drifted out of the spotlight he had grown to love. Whatever the truth no one really cared all that mattered to them was the hot new gossip floating around.

The papers had a field day with Harry's arrest; his picture was plastered across every front page baring the title: **Auror Harry Potter Arrested for the Murder of Hogwarts School Teacher. **It seemed no matter where you went there was no escaping the chatter surrounding the hot new case. Everyone seemed to have made up their minds as to which side of the case they were on… Everyone that is except a very shady "snuff man" by the name of Silas.

Silas was very confused as he read his copy of the Daily Prophet; he knew that Harry had not killed his wife. Tossing the paper aside, Silas walked to his living room window. He knew he had left the note that Marvolo had written on the body. _So, why had it not been found?_ He had done everything Marvolo had instructed him to do and yet somehow something had gone wrong. He began to think about everything that had happened just before he had killed her_. They had exchanged words, he stabbed her, and then…that scream. Where had it come from again? Oh yeah that shop! Had someone seen him kill that teacher or had Marvolo been there the whole time?_

It wouldn't have surprised Silas one bit if he had been at every murder watching, relishing the pain and agony that the people went through. He slowly began to think about every time he had carried out his orders._ No, he hadn't seen Marvolo at any of the crime scenes, but then again he really had never seen Marvolo's face._ Silas shrugged as he closed his curtains and returned to his breakfast it really did not matter since that was the last of Marvolo he was to see.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile across town the Weasley family was laying a beloved member to rest. They all stood around a white casket in the Weasley Family cemetery. The casket was covered in pale pink lilies since those were Ginny's favorite. The grass was a bright green even though it was winter, the sun was shining providing the needed warmth in such a sorrowful time, and a snowy white owl sat high a top a weeping willow tree.

The cemetery was crowded with students, friends, family, and co-workers all there to grieve the loss of Ginny Weasley Potter. Mariska held Liam's hand tight as the casket began to lower itself into the ground. She could hear the tone change in everyone's sobs as it began to cover itself with dirt. Placing her free hand into her pocket, she began to finger the blood stained note. Her heart ached for her father who was sitting in Azkaban for Ginny's murder. When she had taken the note she had not expected that it would land Harry in jail.

She took a deep breath as she released Liam's hand and walked over to Blaise Zambini. "Mr. Zambini," she said nervously. "Can I have a moment alone with you…it is very important."

Blaise nodded and followed Mariska away from the grieving crowd. "What is it honey?" he asked when he was sure they were out of ear shot.

Mariska's eyes filled with tears. "I saw what happened when Ginny was killed," she said pulling the note from her pocket. "The hooded man left this on her body."

Surveying the bloody note, Blaise allowed a small smile to form on his face. "You saw him. You saw Marvolo?" he asked.

Mariska nodded. "Yes, but that isn't the first time I've seen him. I had a dream, well not so much a dream as a vision, when he killed Beth Stapleton," she said wiping her eyes.

"Marcy, why didn't you tell us this the night she died?" Blaise asked sternly. "You could have saved your father a trip to Azkaban."

"I'm sorry," she said hanging her head. "I just thought that he wouldn't be able to grieve properly if they thought this was a serial killer attack."

Blaise went to speak, but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's scream. He ran as quickly as he could toward the grave. "What's wrong?" he asked kneeling down beside Mrs. Weasley.

"Poppy just told me that Ginny was pregnant," she cried laying her head on Blaise's shoulder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Harry stepped outside the gates of Azkaban a free man. Although he didn't feel all that free there was still the matter of his wife. Looking at the sky, Harry noticed how it seemed to mimic his mood. It was a very muggy day, the sky was gray, and there was a slight mist falling from the dark clouds above. Ron had promised to meet him at eight that morning and here it was nine-thirty with Ron nowhere in sight. Normally it wouldn't have mattered, but considering that his wand was in London with Ron, Harry found himself stranded. Letting out a heavy sigh Harry took a seat under a tall tree.

He was still upset about not being able to attend Ginny's funeral, but what mattered most was that Mariska had help set him free. He was sure that Blaise and Marcus were schowering the countryside looking for Marvolo. Deep down in his heart Harry was hoping that he would find him first. He had a deep hatred for the man and wanted to see him suffer for everything that he had done. He wanted him to suffer for hurting Ginny most of all. With another heavy sigh, Harry began to pull at the blades of grass at his feet.

A loud crack announced the arrival of Ron. "Hiya mate," Ron said handing Harry is wand. "How'd they treat you in there?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh you know. They really rolled out the red carpet for me," he replied sarcastically. "I wanted to go to Ginny's grave alone if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Ron replied. "She is in the Weasley family cemetery. See you later on at the Burrow II then," he said just before disappearing with another loud crack.

Harry took a deep breath as he apparated to the cemetery. He had half expected to find someone at the grave site, but was pleased that he now had sometime alone. He walked quietly up to the tombstone as though he were afraid to wake Ginny. Bending down in front of the grave, he noticed a folded piece of paper lying under a blood red rose. Picking up the paper, Harry's heart began to race as he read what was inside.

**Mr. Potter,**

**Well, I must say that I was very disappointed when those horrid people arrested you for my crimes. Although I must say that I find the situation rather funny as well. You see yesterday at your wife's funeral I discovered something that somehow managed to escape my attention…She was pregnant. **

Harry's heart stopped momentarily as he reread the last sentence. _He was at Ginny's funeral! Ginny was pregnant!_ His mind was racing, but he continued to read.

**I must say that was rather surprising, but then I looked on the bright side of things…I got two for the price of one. My how I do love bargain shopping! Well, I shall not detain you any longer. Have a wonderful evening and remember that I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!**

**- Marvolo**

A/N: Well, sorry this chapter is so short, but I don't want to get into this next part yet. It needs a chapter of its own. Please review!


	9. Irony

**A/N**: Well, this chapter took a lot of rewrites lately. I had a lot of trouble getting it the way I wanted it. To tell the truth it is still not what I really wanted, but then again you can't always get what you want. I just hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all those who read my stories; it really means a lot to me that you all take time out of your busy schedules to read my little fan fictions. Well enough of my chatter. I hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP, JK does.

Chapter 9

It was a dark and solemn day as Harry made his way to his office at the Ministry of Magic. He had walked these hallways a thousand times. No millions of times and yet for some reason today he felt as though he had never been here before. All the faces that had once seemed so familiar to him now belonged to strangers. He noted that Andy at the front desk had suddenly become very interested in his fingernails when he entered the building. He knew what was going through everyone's minds, but decided to ignore their accusing glances. When he finally reached his office door he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Shaking it off he opened the door to find Blaise Zabini sitting at his desk with an open case file.

Giving Blaise a half hearted smile, Harry took a seat at his desk. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Harry began to sift through the notes that Marvolo had left. He once again read the note he had found at Ginny's grave. _I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!_ That sentence had plagued Harry over the past few days. Marvolo had already taken his wife and child. All that was left were Mariska and Landon and he would be damned if Marvolo got within a hundred miles of them. While in Azkaban, Harry had had time to ponder over why Marvolo had singled him out for judgment. To tell the truth he hadn't been able to come up with much, other than the obvious. But, what set these killings apart is that Marvolo said _"Blood must be spilled for what you have done." _ Harry had found that statement to be very important and possibly the key to finding Marvolo. But every time Harry got close to what he thought to be the right answer, Marvolo threw him a curve.

The minutes of silence turned to hours of silence. Blaise had hoped that Harry would have opened up to him about what he was thinking, but as time dragged on it became very clear that Harry wasn't going to just offer up anything. Clearing his throat, Blaise made a crack at conversation. "So uh, how have you been holding up?"

Harry let out a small sigh. "Well, let's see. I haven't slept in over forty-eight hours and my wife is lying six feet beneath the Earth! Other than that, everything is just so damn peachy!"

"Harry," Blaise replied calmly. "If you ever want to…you know talk I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry," Harry said as his eyes began to mist over. "It's just that last night when I went into our…my bedroom I half expected…" he paused as hot tears began to stream down his face.

"You half expected what?" Blaise asked handing Harry a tissue.

"I half expected to find Ginny laying there in her cotton nightie with those silly fussy pink socks that she just had to have. You know…laying there with the DADA textbook open muttering something about needing to write out the lesson plans for the next class. I miss her Blaise. I keep going back over the last time I saw her…you know what all I said. Whether or not I said I love you. I don't know if she even knew how much I really loved her. That's what keeps me up at night. Ginny's gone and I don't know if she knew what she meant to me or the kids. What hurts the most is that now she'll never know. I can't take her in my arms, feeling the warmth of her breath against my chest, her soft lips, her beautiful eyes, and the way she smelled like fresh-cut flowers. I took all those things for granted and now their out of my reach. I just wish I had put more thought into that note Marvolo left. If I had, Ginny would still be alive. I failed her Blaise. When we married I promised to protect her and I couldn't even do that."

"You know Harry; I think Ginny knew what she meant to you. And I know for a fact that she loved you with all her heart and if she could hear you saying that you failed her. Well, I know that she'd give you a thrashing. You didn't fail Ginny, Harry. You had no way of knowing that Marvolo was going to attack her. He miss led you. He said he was in London. Ginny was attacked in Hogsmeade," Blaise replied.

"You don't understand, Marvolo makes the rules to this game and I have to follow his lead."

"But how are you going to be able to keep up when he keeps changing the rules. Harry if you want to catch this killer, you have to start thinking like him. Now every victim has one thing in common…you. So, he started out small by killing people from your past. Then he moved closer with Ginny. Think Harry, who will he go after next?"

"Don't you think I've been trying to figure that out!? The last note he left me said that he wasn't finished with me yet. He didn't leave a clue!" Harry cried tossing the notes to Blaise. "All he left was this note and a rose."

"He left a rose on Ginny's grave along with a note for you. Maybe the clue to Marvolo's identity lies in that rose."

"A rose? That's your big epiphany…a rose?" Harry cried.

"Follow me for a second. He was at Ginny's funeral. He left a rose along with a note for you. Now how would he know that you would be at the grave before anyone else?"

"Everyone knew I was getting out of Azkaban that day. It was all over the papers. Maybe Marvolo reads." Harry replied tartly.

"True, but the rose is a very personal thing. He could have chosen any flower, but he chose to leave a rose. Harry, he did leave you another clue. You have to tell me everything you saw that day at the graveyard."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I walked up to Ginny's grave. The note was lying under the rose…"

"What color was the rose?" Blaise asked.

"Red, it was a red rose. Like I was saying the note was under the rose."

Scratching his head, Blaise replied. "Well, the color red means love. Maybe the killer loved Ginny?"

"No, if he loved her he would never have killed her," Harry replied scratching his head. "You know what we need?"

"A miracle?"

"No," Harry said with a smile. "Hermione."

OOOO

"Well," Hermione began "According to this book, a red rose can symbolize many things. Such as: a single red rose is _simplicity. _Two is _gratitude. _A single rose in full bloom is _I love you._ Half bloom is _timid love._ A rose with thorns is _a dangerous love_. There are just so many things in here Harry. It even talks about the shade of red."

"I don't know Hermione, it was a red rose," Harry replied impatiently.

"Well, was it like crimson red, you know like Christmas red?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it was pretty close to that. Why what does a crimson rose mean?"

Hermione scanned the book, glancing at Harry her heart slowly sank. "It means mourning. I'm sorry Harry. I was hoping that the rose would be the clue. I'm afraid he is just mocking you."

Harry closed his eyes. He could feel the heat on his neck. "If the rose is pointless than how am I supposed to figure this out? This is a game to him Hermione! He wants me to play along, but I can't if he doesn't give me something to follow."

Blaise and Hermione exchanged looks. "Harry," Hermione began. "The game seems to be a one player game now. He doesn't seem to want you to stop these murders."

"What!? He has to want me to play, otherwise why leave the notes or attack the people I love? What is it to him if I live a happy life? He wants me to find him Hermione!"

"Harry, I don't think he wants you to find him," Hermione replied. "I've read all the notes too! Harry, if he wanted you to stop any of these murders. He would have told you that he would be striking close to Hogwarts or something like that. He wouldn't have said that he was in London! It's a mind game Harry. He wants you to suffer. Can't you see that? The last note is a taunt he knows you'll never figure it out. And to give you my honest opinion, I don't think there is anything more to this note or that rose than what meets the eye. He is toying with you Harry."

OOOOOOOOOO

The days seemed to fly by as Silas went on with his life. It didn't even bother him that Marvolo had never paid him the money for the murders. As far as Silas was concerned he never wanted to see Marvolo again and the lost money was well worth the price. Silas let out a sigh as he sat down to his dinner, bread and milk. He was glad that Harry had gotten released from Azkaban. He had felt sorry for him when he was charged with that teacher's murder. After all he could never have killed his wife.

A knock at the door sent a shiver down Silas' spine. As he walked to the door he hoped that it was just a wrong room type thing and not Marvolo. Pulling open the door Silas' heart sank as he took in the hooded figure of Marvolo. "W-what are you doing here?"

Crossing the room Marvolo took a seat on the old tattered couch. "I have another job for you," he replied. "It is going to be rather dangerous, but I don't think that should be any trouble for an ex-Auror."

Silas began to shake. "I-I thought the teacher was my last a-assignment," he stuttered.

Marvolo let out a horrifying cackle. "Well Silas, I've changed my mind. Mr. Potter hasn't suffered enough for what he has done. I want him to lose everything," he said handing Silas a folder. "These are the targets and I want two bodies a week. By the time this is over Mr. Potter will have no choice but to end what is left of his meaningless existence."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was shining as Harry entered the Ministry building. He had spent most of the night trying to figure out where Marvolo would be going and who he would be attacking. He wasn't going to just stand by while this crazy bastard ruined his life. He didn't care what Blaise or Hermione said. That note and rose was a clue and it was only a matter of time before he figured it out. When he finally reached the Auror department he was greeted by Marcus, who wore a grave look on his face.

Marcus didn't even have to speak. Harry already knew that Marvolo had once again attacked. His only fear was that one of his kids had been the victim. When Marcus began to lay out the details of the murders, Harry found that the room began to get very small and was now spinning. He had never expected for Marvolo to attack these people. He could feel the guilt filling his heart.

"I'm sorry Harry," Marcus said handing Harry the note. "They were found this morning."

Tears began to fall from Harry's eyes as he read the note.

**Mr. Potter,**

**The irony of this moment is almost too much for me to handle. For the second time in your life a man with the name of Marvolo has taken away your parents. Granted, the Weasley's weren't really your family, but I know you must have grown to think of them as such. I want you to know something. I have no plans on stopping. I will continue to kill those you love until you are stripped of everything. That's right; I am going to show you the same courtesy that you should me all those years ago. Enjoy your evening. I'm sure it is to be one you will never forget.**

**Marvolo**

**A/N:** Sorry this is such a short chapter. I did have a really long one to begin with, but there was just too much to take in at once. So I changed it to this. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now be good and leave me a review.


	10. Silas Found

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, JK does.

Chapter 10

They say a parent should never have to bury a child, but is it really any easier for a child to bury a parent? This was the thought that ran through the mind of one Harry Potter. True the Weasley's were not his real parents, but since the age of eleven they were the closest he had come. Having lost his real parents over thirty years ago to a dark wizard, Harry had never thought he would have to do it all over again. It is crazy how obvious things can be after they have happened. Hindsight, that is what Hermione called it while he had beat himself up over what he should have known. And yet, here he was standing in the kitchen of the Burrow II. He had been here thousands of times, but it just wasn't the same without Mrs. Weasley bustling about telling him "You're too thin." He allowed a small smile to form as the thought floated across his mind.

"Shut-up the both of you!" Angelina cried as Fred and George continued their Quidditch debate.

"Sorry," the twins replied in unison.

Harry noticed how tense everyone seemed and it was all his fault. Glancing around the room he was taken back to his youth, when Voldemort had returned after the Tri-Wizard Championship. The Weasley's had been in danger then too because of him. Letting out a heavy sigh, Harry took a seat beside Ron. "I think the kids and I are going to go home. Let me know if you need anything," he said patting Ron's shoulder.

"See ya Mate," Ron replied as he sipped his tea.

It was dark when Harry reached Godric's Hollow. Turning the key, he flipped on the light and carried a sleeping Landon to his room. He watched as Landon snuggled into his pillow. It was funny how everyone had said that Landon was the spitting image of Harry because all he could see in the sleeping child was Ginny. There was no denying that Landon was Ginny's son. That wild Weasley spirit and fiery temper, Landon had all the qualities that had caused Harry to fall in love. It was now while looking at his son that he realized Ginny was right here and had never really left him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silas pulled his cloak tight about him as he crossed a small bridge leading to a cottage nestled among the trees. Slowly Silas crept up to the window, he knew she would be alone tonight; that was Marvolo's plan. Looking into a large study he saw her. "It couldn't be," he whispered to himself as he took in the figure of the stunning witch. "Carla," he said closing his eyes. He watched as she tucked a strand of mousy brown hair behind her ear. He was suddenly back to that fateful day when his world had officially ended.

It had been cold that night, as he and the other aurors patrolled the streets of London. Carla had been his partner for the past three years and everyday of those three years had turned him down. He had loved her since the minute he laid eyes on her. She had shoulder length mousy brown hair, brown eyes, and legs that went on for miles. He would have given anything for her to agree to drinks, but Carla was seeing some hotshot in the unspeakable department named Rick Spellbomb.

"Did you see that?" Carla said pulling her wand to the ready.

Silas glanced down the dark alley. "I don't see anything."

It was then that curses, hexes, and spells rained down upon them. Silas took cover behind a few trashcans. The next thirty minutes were all a blur. When it all finally ended, Silas began looking for his partner. It didn't take him long to find her. She had been hit with a unforgivable course; more specifically the Curtacious curse. She had spent the next three years in St. Mungo's until finally she died of a self inflicted wound. Everyday since her death, Silas could be found sitting on a bench next to her grave. He had loved her, but she loved another. Oh what he wouldn't give just to see her again. He didn't care if she was married to another man, all that would matter would be that she was alive.

Silas watched as Hermione sipped her drink and turned the pages of her book. She reminded him of Carla and Marvolo or no Marvolo, he wasn't going to harm one hair on her head. He watched her for hours until she rose and turned out the light. Walking back toward the bridge, Silas felt something he hadn't felt in years… He closed his eyes and envisioned Carla's grave. He couldn't wait to tell her he would never kill again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke suddenly to the sound of someone beating on his door. Grabbing his wand he headed down the stairs. The house was dark and the Grandfather clock at the foot of the stairs announced it was only 3:00 am. Cautiously, Harry pulled open the front door wand at the ready. Standing there in the pouring rain was a hooded figure. Throwing off his hood Marcus cried, "We've found the son of a bitch! Get dressed." Harry didn't waste anytime throwing on a shirt and some jeans. He had been waiting for this moment for far too long. Finally he would look Ginny's killer in the face and he knew just what he was going to do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Staring out the window of his small flat, Silas re-read Marvolo's last note. He was supposed to kill the witch only a few hours ago, but somehow Marvolo knew he had not. Silas' heart was racing he had never been this afraid in all his life. It wasn't the prospect of his own death that he feared, but that of whom Marvolo would find to replace him. He sighed heavily as he thought about the young brunette reading her book. He had gone to Carla's grave after leaving the little cottage. For hours he sat and just thought over everything he had done. That night he had planned on turning himself in and helping the aurors stop Marvolo. After all he had plenty of proof that the real killer was still out there, but when he arrived at his home he found a letter taped to his front door. Marvolo's words were ringing in his head. _"You have betrayed me, Silas." _

"Betrayed," Silas cried. "I have betrayed no one but my self." He knew that before the dawn Marvolo would get his vengeance. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that this would be the last night he was to live. Slowly he walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. With nothing left to do, Silas took a seat on the old tattered sofa and waited.

0000000000000000000000000

Harry had an eerie feeling as he climbed the stairs leading to Marvolo's flat. Marcus had told him that they received an anonymous tip that the killer would be here along with all the evidence they would need to place him behind bars. As a rat ran across the floor Harry's heart began to pound. He could almost hear Andy's heart beating. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed that Andy looked as though he was about to charge head on into a dragon's cave. Andy was a young man and yet at this moment he seemed to have aged about ten years. It was funny how something like this affected a man. Harry closed his eyes as they all gathered around the door. _This is the moment of truth, Merlin give me strength._

As Blaise kicked in the door, Harry caught his first glimpse of the greasy haired man that Marcy had described. Everyone charged in the room wands out. There was so much yelling.

"Throw your wand down now!" Harry heard one man yell.

"Get on the ground!"

"Put your hands behind your back!"

Everything was happening so fast all Harry could do was stand in the door way and watch as Blaise and Ron pulled the killer to his feet. He was yelling something, but Harry couldn't seem to comprehend the words falling from the man's lips. He saw the scene that was before him, but it felt as though he was seeing it through someone else's eyes. The man was a short thin wizard, with greasy black hair and a crooked nose. There was no sound anymore. People's lips were moving but no words were formed, Harry could feel the heat as it spread throughout his entire body. He could feel himself losing control; this was it the moment he had been waiting for. Finally he would be able to kill the man that had ruined his life. He felt his arm as it raised, all he could think about was Ginny.


	11. Who's really Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, JK does.

A/N: I know the last chapter was short, but I really expected to receive more responses. However my spirit is not broken and I have written yet another chapter. I hope you will all be good to me and leave a review. I love to get feed back from my readers. Thanks to everyone who is following my story. We are coming to the end and I must say that it feels pretty good. This will not be the last chapter, I will have two or three more. I hope you enjoy this one and the others.

Chapter 11

Marcus took a deep breath as they climbed the stairs to Marvolo's flat. After all the time they spent searching all the man power that had been put into finding Marvolo; it all had been laid to rest by an anonymous owl that he received that night. Marcus stepped to the back as Blaise took position in front of the door. The time had come. Now they would all be face to face with a very dangerous man.

Andy could feel his body shaking with anticipation and fear. This was his first bust and he was feeling what the seasoned aurors called "The Virgins Gitters." He brought his wand to the ready as Blaise positioned himself in front of the door. He noticed that Harry was wearing a distanced look. Ron was beat red and Marcus was cool as a cucumber. After all the intense Auror training, Andy still felt like he would wet himself if anything went awry.

Blaise looked from Ron to Marcus, who gave the "go ahead" nod. Kicking in the door of the flat they found a greasy haired man with a crocked nose sitting on the sofa. The man rose to his feet as the Aurors filtered into the room wands raised and shouting out commands. Pulling the screaming man to his feet, Blaise couldn't believe his ears.

"Marvolo is here!" the man cried. "I can feel his presence….Marvolo is here!"

Blaise gave Ron a puzzled look. Following Ron's line of sight, Blaise finally noticed Harry standing in the doorway. He was staring at the suspect, his hand tightly grasping his wand hilt. He watched, as if in slow motion as Harry raised his wand.

Fearful of what was to happen next, Ron stepped between Harry and the killer. "You can't do this, Mate."

Harry continued to stare at Silas. "He killed Ginny," he said taking a step into the room. "Get out of the way, Ron."

Ron raised his wand and pointed it at Harry, "I can't let you do that. I loved her too, but killing him is not going to bring Ginny back. He has to answer for all the other murders too, Harry. Those people deserve justice and that is what they are going to get."

Lowering his wand, Harry gave Silas one last look and turned to leave the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he, for the first time, heard what the killer was screaming. "What did he just say," he asked.

"Marvolo is here!" Silas cried. "I can feel him. You've got to stop him. He will kill again!"

Marcus found Andy sitting on a trash can outside the door of the building. "Virgins gitters got you didn't they," he said handing Andy a cigarette. Andy nodded as he took a long drag and exhaled the smoke in a little O. "It happens to everyone. You should have waited a few more minutes we finally got him to calm down. Crazy bugger, kept yelling that Marvolo was in the room. Strangest thing I ever heard."

"But I thought he was Marvolo," Andy said eyeing the ground.

"Well, when he stopped yelling we took his statement and he is telling a crazy story. Says that some guy approached him in a tavern and asked him to carry out all the hits."

"Did he say who the guy was," Andy asked taking another hit.

"Yes, said the guy wore a long cloak with a hood pulled over his eyes and told him his name was Marvolo. I'm going to pull this guys file when we get back to headquarters. He claims he was an Auror at one time. Maybe we can dig up something that will explain what is going on…Here they come," Marcus said as footsteps sounded in the distance.

Emerging from the door Silas looked in Marcus and Andy's direction and began to scream. "Its Marvolo!" Silas could feel the hatred running through his veins. "Get him before he gets away…. HE WILL KILL AGAIN," he yelled as he was placed in the back of the Ministry car.

Andy snuffed out the cigarette and smiled. "Crazy little man isn't he," Andy said as Marcus eyed at him intently.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silas found his accommodations at Azkaban quite comfortable. Finally he felt as though he was safe. Granted he was going to be placed on trial for all the murders, but that was only fair. He knew that he too was guilty. After all it was he who had killed each and everyone of those people. Marvolo, it seemed, would get off scott-free. Then again, Silas really didn't care, he now had to pay for what he did. He had made his peace with what he had done and now it was time to pay the piper. Laying down Silas smiled for tonight would be his first night that he would be able to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marcus leaned back in his chair and took a long drag off his cigar. What a day they'd had. With Silas behind bars everything seemed to be looking up. He watched as the Auror's toasted each other over a "job well done." All was right with the world, but something was tearing away at Marcus' mind. He couldn't get the feeling to go away. All he could think about were Silas' words, "Marvolo is here." It was a strange feeling something he had to shake.

Stubbing out his cigar, he bid everyone goodnight. The elevator ride seemed longer than usual. He couldn't seem to push Silas from his mind. The climb to the main floor dragged…5. He can feel Marvolo…4. We have to stop him…3. He will kill again…2. How can this be possible?..1. Marcus shook his head. "I need to get some sleep," he muttered as he stepped out onto the empty London streets. Normally he would have gone straight home, but tonight was different. He needed time to think and Maria would never allow it. This brought a small smile to his face. Maria was his pride and joy; the last piece of his beloved wife Olivia.

The thought of his late wife brought a tear to his eye. Olivia had been in the order during the final war against Voldemort. She had been in charge of keeping an eye on Harry at the Order's headquarters. One night when Harry had gone out with Lupin in search of a Horcurx, a couple deatheaters had raided the headquarters in search of Harry and Olivia had been killed. To this day no one knew who had revealed the location of the Order headquarters. Dumbledore was the only one who knew who the secret keeper was and with him gone there was no way to solve the mystery. Marcus wiped at the tears and headed to the one place that he knew he could think.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silas awoke in a cold sweat. His breaths were unsteady and his heart was racing. Getting out of bed, he fumbled in the dark trying to find the lamp. Flipping the switch he was surprised to find a hood man sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Good evening Silas," the oh too familiar voice said. "Not having bad dreams are we?"

Silas' feet seemed to be anchored to the spot were he stood. He tried to call for the guard but all he could manage was a small whimper.

Marvolo smiled, "Don't bother calling for help, Silas. The guard is otherwise occupied." Patting the bed Marvolo added, "Please have a seat." When Silas didn't move Marvolo stood. "Very well have it your way."

This seemed to loosen the hold the ground had on his feet. Silas slowly crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed ready for anything. "Why are y-you here," he stuttered.

Marvolo shook his head, "You have betrayed me Silas."

"I-I did w-what needed to be done," he said nervously. "You have nothing to worry about the Auror's think I'm you."

"You never told them about me then?"

Silas shook his head, "N-no, never."

"YOU LIE," Marvolo cried. "You told them all about me. Whether they believe you or not I'm going to have to kill you."

"No please," Silas cried.

"Save your tears, Silas. The end has come and it is time to pay the piper," Marvolo said as he turned to leave. "But remember that the prison was meant to keep you in; however, be wary for it can never keep me out."


	12. Hidden Truths

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, JK does.

A/N: Well, Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Chapter 12

It had been one week since Marvolo's visit and Silas was still shaking. Marvolo's words had been ringing in his ears every second of everyday. Just two days ago, Silas had managed to get his hands on a wand. It was strange he had always heard how easy it was to get things like this in prison, but for Silas it took a lot of sweet talking and what was left of his money to get it. He had no plans on using it to escape. He only wanted it for protection for Marvolo, who would with out a doubt be at his trial in just a few minutes.

Lucky for Silas the guard who was assigned to "search" him was more interested in the Daily Prophet than in checking Silas' pockets.

He had never really expected to make it to the trial at all. He was still unsure of how Marvolo was going to manage to kill him in a courtroom full of people, but he knew that this was going to be the day. He followed the guard down the long narrow passageway that led to his temporary holding cell. In just a few short minutes he would be called into the courtroom to stand trial for the murders. His hands were shaking as another guard entered.

"They're calling for him," the short tubby guard said with an evil grin.

Silas took a deep breath it was time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sat silently next to Ginny's grave as he thought about how his life had come to this. True he had made so many mistakes along his journey, he had left everyone he loved, and then returned with secrets that burdened his soul only to feel that he couldn't trust anyone enough to share. Coming back had been one of the greatest joys of his life. Russia was such a harsh and brutal place. There were times when he wondered why he had ever left England to begin with. Then he would pass someone on the street and they would look right through him as if he were a nobody and it would come back to him.

He had met Gabriella while attending school in Russia and though they were only friends part of him had always been entranced by her beauty. The night that Mariska was conceived he had proposed to Gabriella, but she laughed it off and told him that was the firewhiskey talking. Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't all Harry knew was that he should have married her and raised their little girl in Russia. Then maybe none of this ever would have happened.

It's funny how those feelings were creeping up now, but in the back of his mind was a little voice reminding him that he returned for Ginny. He couldn't seem to live without her and yet here he was doing just that. He wondered what her life would have been like had he stayed gone. Would she have ever married? He knew the answer before the question was ever asked. Of course she would have, but a piece of her would have always searched for him in every crowd. Just as he had down on the Russian streets; constantly searching for someone you know you'll never find but you can't stop yourself.

Harry placed a beautiful lily on Ginny's headstone and stood. Marvolo's trial would be starting any minute and he couldn't miss it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are Marcus and Andy," Blaise asked as he took a seat next to Ron in the crowded courtroom.

"They will be back in a minute," Ron replied. "Marcus mentioned needing a smoke and Andy jumped at the opportunity."

They turned their attention to the judge as Silas was called into the courtroom. He looked as though he had seen a ghost, but that is what prison life will do to a man. Blaise found that he seemed smaller than he had the night they arrested him. His hair had been shaved off and his nose was much more pronounced. He began to wonder if his nose had been broken or if it was crooked due to genetics. Blaise glanced at Harry as the names of the murder victims were read off. Harry seemed so much older these days. The few grays that had begun to sprout at his temples had spread and were visible all over his head, his eyes had crows-feet and his mouth was lined with wrinkles. Blaise had once heard Hermione say that grief will age you ten years over night. He didn't believe it at the time, but looking at Harry now made him a true believer.

Blaise listened as Silas began to testify about each murder. He didn't know how long Harry would stay and listen. His question was answered when Silas began to tell about the night he killed Ginny Potter.

"She crossed the lane from Madam Watchby's ice-cream shop to Honey-Dukes. I was waiting in the shadows, she was not aware of the fact that I was not her husband," Silas said glancing at Harry who had risen from his seat and began walking to the back.

"Why would she think you were her husband," the tall wizard judge with long graying hair asked.

"Marvolo, the man who had hired me to make the hits, had owled her pretending to be Auror Potter requesting a meeting at Honey-Dukes that night. So I stood in the shadows so she would have to get close to me to tell who I was," Silas watched Harry who was now standing in the back of the room leaning against the wall. "When she approached me she called me Harry and said that she had good news. I stepped out of the shadows and she instantly drew back in fear. I fully expected her to reach for her wand, but she never did. She just looked me in the eye and asked me who I was and what I wanted," Silas paused. He could feel the tears of guilt filling his eyes and blurring his vision.

Looking at Harry and continued, "I told her that I had been sent by a friend of Harry's to give her a message. She seemed to let her guard down a little. It was at that point that I stabbed her."

"And then what happened," the judge asked.

"I heard a scream from the shop. I knew that I had more than likely been seen so I left Marvolo's note and fled. The next day Marvolo came to see me and gave me a list of names. He wanted me to kill everyone on the list."

"Molly and Author Weasley were on that list?"

"Yes, I entered the Weasley's home that night and found them sleeping. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I killed Mrs. Weasley first. She never made a sound. Mr. Weasley however, awoke when I stepped on a squeaky floor board. He went for his wand, but I jumped on top of him and we fought for a couple of minutes and then I slit his throat."

"And then you were caught before you finished the list?"

"No, I was to kill Hermione Weasley next."

"Why didn't you?"

"She reminded me of someone I once loved. I couldn't bring myself to harm her. So, that night I watched her read and then I returned home where I found a note from Marvolo telling me that I had betrayed him. It was later that night that I was arrested."

Harry stood there as the tears fell from his eyes. Ginny had thought she was going to meet him. He wiped the tears from his eyes as the courtroom door swung open and Marcus and Andy entered.

"It's Marvolo," Silas cried as he pulled the wand from his pocket.

"Avada Kadavra!"

Harry stared in disbelief as Silas fell to the ground. Blaise and Ron were standing over the body. "Now we'll never know the truth," Blaise said as all eyes turned on Andy who still had his wand raised.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening, Marvolo kicked back in his favorite chair and smiled to himself. Everything had played out exactly the way he had planned it. He had known that night when he visited Silas in Azkaban that Silas would find a way to protect himself.

"Now we'll never know," he said with a smile. "Now that Silas is dead we have nothing to fear, Bonnie Bell" he said to the sleeping cat on the footstool. "No one will ever know the truth. We have committed the perfect crime," he said lovingly stroking the cats head. "We have gotten away with murder!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mariska woke in a cold sweat to the sound Landon's voice hollering for her to get up.

A/N: Get ready for the end is near. Please hit the little go button and leave me a review. Thanks to all who are about to review, and to those who don't….. HOW RUDE!


End file.
